


Claw Me Up

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Just a hint of, M/M, Stereotype Bar, Voyeurism, claw machine game, dildos/sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jared's bar has a new game that Jensen excels at. Naturally, Jensen is also competitive. And they both win.





	Claw Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet response to an askbox question based on [this picture of a claw machine game](http://sonyamaj2.tumblr.com/post/186200471575/jared-padalecki-has-a-sex-toy-claw-machine-in-his/) in Jared's co-owned bar, Stereotype.
> 
> Most of the fic came directly from the chat a friend and I had the night before about said machine, and friend wishes to be kept nameless. <333

It was funny at first. Jared put a rainbow slinky on the shelf, knowing Jensen would zoom in on it in delight. After a crazy thought about what else would be fitting to fill it with, he didn’t second guess himself and stocked up on items you wouldn’t normally find in a coin operated claw machine game.

In all seriousness, Jared knew Jensen liked a challenge, and wondered what his reaction would be to the machine’s prizes. He never expected Jensen to be a complete natural at winning. _Repeatedly_.

Armed with a roll of quarters and several swigs of whiskey down, Jensen seemed a little manic about collecting every single prize, not relinquishing the game to anyone else. Jensen muttered something that didn’t make a whole lot of sense, taking some aggression out on the machine the more he drank and watched Jared play sexy bartender to the bevy of guys lining up at the bar.

Seeing the focus and concentration on Jensen’s face, his thick fingers working the control jack, Jared couldn’t help but throw out a very sassy, “Well, maybe someone will get lucky and win something for me tonight.”

That did it. Jensen’s neck and ears burned red, his eyes going dark as he looked over his shoulder to Jared, who was watching him with a cocky grin. Jensen licked his lips and crooked a single finger at Jared, motioning him over.

_Oops_ , maybe he’d gone too far. When Jared tried to explain that winning the toys didn’t really mean anyone could just use them on _him_ but Jensen brushed off such logic with a vehement, “No one is winning your toys but me, Jay.”

When Jensen wins the biggest dildo next, Jared starts to fidget. He awkwardly whispers to Jensen, “Babe, I don’t think that’ll fit.”

Jared starts to sweat a bit when Jensen smiles at him, a dirty, sinful smile and a wink thrown in for good measure. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it fit.”

That’s when Jared starts downing shots on his own, following with beer chasers. His butt cheeks are twitching the more Jensen claims another prize, as Jensen promises to use every single one on him. They’re both fully buzzed, feeling loose and aroused, before they give up all pretense and stumble their way into the back of the bar, heading to the office for privacy.

Naked in minutes and making out on the couch, Jensen gives Jared a thorough prep before trying out that large dildo.

Jared’s already whimpering, gasping as Jensen works it in, inch by inch. He’s begging, “Stop, Jensen, please, please, it’s too big.” But he’s not saying their safe word so Jensen presses on, drawing out every noise from Jared he can, loving how Jared keeps saying, “it’s so big, it’s too big, please.”

He can’t help the throaty chuckle as he leans down to whisper in Jared’s ear, “Aw, big guy, you sound just like you did when I popped your cherry.” And finally the dildo is all the way in, and Jensen starts a slow in and out rhythm, punching Jared’s prostate every third or fourth time, as a litany of filth streams from Jared’s beautiful pink candy mouth.

The best part is that Jensen knows they can be heard at the bar from the office. Jared doesn’t. And when Jared’s teetering on the edge, Jensen adds a finger alongside the dildo, stretching Jared open even more. Then two fingers, then three, until Jared feels like he might actually die if he doesn’t get to come and promptly tells Jensen so.

“You get to come on my cock, Jay, you know that’s how this works.”

Jared waits for Jensen to pull out the dildo, but no, Jensen’s not doing that. Instead, Jensen is lubing up his cock and no - no way. Jensen can’t mean to possibly, there’s _no_ way he’ll fit too.

“Jen, I can’t possibly take more, I can’t, I can’t, it won’t fit.”

“Shhh, trust me, Jay. You can take it all. I promise.”

Jared’s never had double penetration before, and Jensen thinks this is the perfect opportunity. And he always keeps his promises.


End file.
